Bite Me
by Kittynemostories3
Summary: First ever fan fic, Couples are Serena/Nate, Blair/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl Fan fiction, I promise drama but also keeping that sexy world in there, couples include SereNate and Chair.

**The bright sunlight that poured in through the window was what woke Serena Van Der Woodsen up that morning. She had looked around the unfamiliar room, searching to see if it held any memories of the night before, she didn't find any evidence though...until she looked beneath the covers and saw the naked unfamiliar male figure that lay next to her and then the memories all came rushing back to her.**

The night before

**The music thudded loudly, sending vibrations through the house. Serena swung her hips in tune to the music, throwing her arms in the air and letting her body wave freely, every guy in the room watched her, hoping that they'd be the lucky one to take her home tonight. When she grew tired of the dancing she moved over to the bar and dragged out a bottle of Bacardi, she ignored the countless wine glasses in front of her preferring to drink from the bottle, after a few raw sips of the intoxicating liquid she was up on the bar, spinning around and slowly letting her clothes drop, every guy watched in awe anticipating the moment until the last remnants of clothes came off.**

**Her friends watched from a distance, each with different expressions on their faces. **

**Blair-Disgust and worry**

**Chuck-Anticipation(to see his step-sis naked)**

**Nate- Anger(he wanted to kill every guy who was leering and touching)**

**but still none of them did anything..no one did..until Dan Humphrey(of all people) came storming in the house, blasting through the crowd and dragging her off the bar, which she wasn't so happy about.**

"**Wha the hell Dannn." She screamed, slurring a little**

"**Really Serena? I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing stripping in front of everyone."**

"**Jus havinnn a little funn. What it to yaaa?"**

"**Your drunk aren't you."**

"**Noooo." she replied innocently "Maybe jus a little." she admitted with a giggle**

"**I'm gonna take you home before you do something you'll regret in the morning."**

"**The only thing I'll regret in the morning is letting _you_ take me home."  
"Serena, please, lets just talk."**

"**Fuck you Humphrey." **

**he was genuinely shocked and hurt, she never called him by his last name or insulted him in any way.**

"**Serena, you have to stop being such a child."**

"**Ha," she laughed lewdly " I'm not acting like a child, I'm sure any girl who just found out that her boyfriend was sleeping with their freaking Shakespeare teacher would react in the same way."**

**The room suddenly went silent.**

"**Don't have anything to say to that now do you?"**

**And with that she grabbed a guy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.**

So this is my first ever fan fiction, so its not that good but please leave a review telling me what I could do better.


	2. Plans

**She grabbed out her clothes off the floor, quickly throwing them on, she then darted out of the room, not bothering to put on her shoes. She ran down multiple stairs until she finally reached the door.**

**A few seconds later she was in the elevator up to Blair's, she hoped that her friend wouldn't give her a lecture on how badly she acted or judge her although she knew that would never happen, out of all the people in her life Blair was one of the very few who never judged her...no matter how outrageous and out of control she got.**

**The elevator doors opened to reveal a sterned face Blair glaring at Serena.**

"**I was wondering when you'd get here." she smiled with the release of those words.**

"**You seem to know me so well B," a soft but sad smile tugged at her lips "and I thank you for that."**

"**I'll always be here for you S, no matter what." she pulled Serena into a motherly embrace.**

"**Thanks so much B."**

"**Stop thanking me." She gazed up into her friends' sad, blue eyes " You were really harsh on Brooklyn yesterday and even though I loved every moment of it....it was just so unlike you....what happened between you two?"**

"**I found out that he actually was sleeping with Ms. Carr."**

"**That ment-whore!" Blair exclaimed with a gasp**

**Serena couldn't help but laugh, Blair always had some funny(but insulting) name for anyone who crossed her.**

"**Serena dear, you should have let me destroy that bitch before it got this far." **

**A devious smile formed on her lips, revealing the thoughts swimming around in her head.**

"**We can still destroy the bitch."  
**

"**Do I sense old Serena emerging?"**

"**Yes B you do, no one comes in, ruins my life and gets away with it."**

"**Well then S, lead the way."**


	3. B Cries

Chuck and Nate were sitting on the couch(discussing something important I'm sure) when Serena came blazing through the room(followed by Blair), they barely saw anything other than blonde and brunette hair, mixed with dizzying shades of purple and bright yellow and heard clicking of heels and unrecognizable conversation, as the girls ran to Serena's room. They were confused and intrigued but not enough to follow the girls(they just figured they were talking about shoes and other stupid girl stuff), that was until the heard the sound of breaking glass and a frustrated scream coming from the room, they quickly went to find out what was wrong.

Blair was pacing around the room, trying to come up with the perfect plan to end the reign of the evil ment-whore, while Serena lay on the bed, texting and calling almost everyone she knew(if she was going into this war, she would have to have an army), after she made a few calls she flung her long legs over the side of the bed and in the process knocked off a glass doll that was laying on her bed, she screamed out in frustration and a trace of sadness(the doll had been giving to her by her father), she knelt to the floor next to the shards of broken glass and immediately got back up, her eyes showing absolute anger, the boys came rushing through the door no less that a second later.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked with deep concern

"Nothing, Serena just broke her doll."

"You still keep a doll sis? Don't you think your a bit too old for that."

"Shut up and get out basshole."

"Whoa, first you scream at your beloved brooklyn trash and now your getting pissed over a simple comment? What has those delectable panties of yours in a twist."

"Get your find out of the gutters you basstard." Blair sneered at him

"Where do you guys come up with all this names for Chuck." Nate asked

"You feeling left out Natie?" Serena asked with a sweet smile(her first one that day)

"Maybe a little." he replied with a smirk.

"Ugh...Serena stop flirting with Nate so we can get back to destroying humphrey-humping-Carr."

"Your plotting to destroy Carr? I want in." Chuck said with a smug smile

Nate looked at Serena, a concern and warmth in his eyes.

"Serena, can we talk please?"

"Yea sure."

The walked out into the hall.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she asked in utter confusion

"Trying to plot something up to destroy Ms. Carr, that's usually Blairs' thing."

"Well.....she stole something from me and I'm gonna return the favor...upper east side of course."

"It's sounds like Blair's talking out of your mouth."

"Look, I promise that no one will get hurt....physically."

"It's kinda surprising to see you this way Serena."

"Don't worry, because after this, you'll never have to see me like this."

"Good but I do somewhat approve of the 'get back at the ment-whore plan' I want in too."

"Great, and where did you hear that word, Blair just made it up today."

"I heard it when you were passing by."

In the room

**Chuck gazed lovingly at Blair, they hadn't spoken since the night she had rejected him and broken his heart(again) and now that she was sitting only inches from him, he was barely able to keep his emotions in tack.**

"**Blair......" **

**He whispered her name so lightly that he thought she wouldn't hear him but she did because she turned around to look at him,irritation in her eyes.**

"**What do _you _want Bass?"**

"**Please Blair, don't treat me like this...your killing me here."**

"**Oh please Bass! You have no heart and I could care less if I was killing you." She cringed as she saw the hurt expression that flashed in Chucks' eyes, she meant nothing of those words but she had to make him think she did, she wasn't going to let him hurt her.**

"**Blair...." he seemed like he was about to say something deep and heartfelt but instead she mumbled something about checking on Nate and Serena and walked out the room, once he was out of the room she let the tears that she'd been holding back start to flow.**

In the hallway

They both saw Chuck fly out of the room and they heard the sobs from the room.

"What do you think is wrong this time?" Nate asked

"More heartbreaking, why can't they just stay together."

"They're the same person Serena, everything with them is a battle...they can't ever agree on one thing."

Before she could reply Isabel, Penelope,Hazel and Nelly Yuki came running over to Serena.

"We got your text."

"Whatever you want us to do we're all in."

Suddenly she was flooded with questions of what they were going to do and ideas of different things they could do.

"Girls! I have to take care of something really quickly, so.....just sit in the living room, make yourself some drinks and hang out with Nate."

Nate looked at her, his eyes telling her not to leave him with these girls, they would be all over him, that would have sounded good if not for the fact that they were all crazy, her eyes sent back a message, telling him to do it for just a few second..that it was for Blair, he smiled weakly at her, nodding his head slowly. All the while, the girls were watching them, trying to read the silent message they sent back and forth but the were clearly locked out.

**In the room**

**Blair was sobbing into a pillow when Serena walked into the room, she sat down on the bed and gently stroked Blairs' hair, making soft sounds so that she could calm her.**

"**Why is it so hard for me to tell him S? Why does everything have to be some game with us?"**

"**I don't know why B, but you do honestly love him don't you?"**

**She managed to get a few yeses out between sobs.**

"**Oh B." **

**She hugged her, stroking her hair and back like you would a little child**

"**I wish things were easy, you know?"**

"**Nothing's ever easy for us Upper East Siders' B, we are constantly plagued with drama."**

**Blair managed a little laugh**

"**Thnx S, now lets get back to destroying Humprey can't keep it in his pants dumty and Ms. Sexpeare Carr."**

"**You sure bounce back fast."**

"**That's why I'm the Queen B, baby." **

"**C'mon, we've gotta go save Nate from your crew."**

_Not the best ending ever, I know but I'll try and make it end better next time, and I know most of the facts don't go along with the show and all but since there hasn't been an eppy of GG out for some time I had to kinda make my own storyline to fill in that space._


	4. Queen S throws a fit

They were all sitting in plush, expensive couches in Serena's' (and now Chucks') living room, Isabel, Nelly Yuki, Penelope and Hazel are running ideas' by Blair, Chuck is watching Blair(hopelessly in love) and Nate and Serena are flirting(even if they don't know it) everything's going well...that is until Lily Van Der Woodsen enters the room with two people everyone hardly wants to see___Dan and Jenny Humphrey.

Chuck is the first one to notice them, he scoffs and leaves to his room, not wanting to be in the same room as brooklyn trash, Blair and her girls notice them second, they stay, wanting to destroy them, and Nate and Serena(who are too busy sipping from the same cup) hardly notice them..well until her mother calls to her.

"**Serena honey, come here for a while."**

**Serena looks up to see one of the most hated people in her life at this moment, her eyes instantly go cold and Nate(who's looking right into those silvery blue eyes of hers) quickly put his hand over her mouth, knowing she was about to say something hurtful and insulting and quickly dragged her to her room.**

"**Nathaniel what are you doing?" he heard Lily call after him.**

**But that didn't stop him, he was going to prevent Serena from opening her mouth and say something that would cause a scandal.**

"What the hell Nate?!?!"

"You were going to say something."

"Fuck yea I was gonna say something and I'm still going to say something."

She attempted walking out of the room and going to the living to slap the life out of the bastard that was sitting in _her_ living room but Nate caught her before she could even step out the door.

"Serena, you can't just go in there and say _anything_, it would result in a big scandal , bigger than Gossip Girl, it would be in the press and Dan and Ms. Carr would have to go to court and all that, is that seriously what you want?"

She shook her head like she was a five year old, blonde hair spraying everywhere.

"No....I just want to publicly humiliate her."

He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks for saving my ass in there Natie." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek but before she fully pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

When they finally returned to the living room, Lily was nowhere to be seen, Dan and Jenny looked uncomfortable(probably because Blair and the others were staring freshly sharpened daggers at them.) Blair was the first to notice them and immediately perked up.

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." they answered in unison

"Then why is there lip gloss on Nate's lips?"Penelope asked with a smirk.

"And is cheek?" Nelly Yuki urged

"Where's my mom?" Serena asked trying to change the subject

"Is Chuck still in his room?"

"Don't try to change the subject, spill now." Isabel gushed.

"Shut up." They said in unison((again))

All seven of them had seemed to forget that Dan and Jenny were in the room..atleast until Chuck came out (a little tipsy)

"What the fuck is the Brooklyn trash still doing in my house?" he spat

Serena seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean your ex-fucker and Nate's toy for a day."

"Okay that is it!" Dan shut up from the couch, raising his voice a little "We've sat here peacefully while you made lewd comments and stared hell at us, but we won't take it anymore and this isn't just your home anymore." he concluded with a smile

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your step-mom and my dad are joining the family, we're going to be living here." he finished, satisfied with himself.

The news hit Serena like a ton of bricks and well a ton of bricks is enough to make you pass out, and that's exactly what Serena Van Der Woodsen did, she fell to the floor and became unconscious.

**She awoke to the faces of Blair, Chuck and Nate, who were all looking at her with worry in their eyes.**

"**You guys would never guess the horrifying dream I just had."**

"**Let me guess, did it involve our dear mother, moving the Humphrey's in with us?"**

"**Yes, how did you........" she trailed off as she realized it wasn't a dream after all "Oh fuck no!" she bolted up from her bed and instantly noticed Dan and Jenny sitting at the far side of her bed, at this moment she was inflamed and nothing was gonna hold her anger back this time.**

"**Get out." she hissed in a voice that was alarmingly low**

"**We've got as much right to be...." Jenny was instantly cut off, her new found courage was no match for the dark side of Serena Van Der Woodsen.**

"**If you do not get out of my room and my house this instant, I will make you regret it."**

**Jenny dug out a little bit of courage and spoke again**

"**Look Serena, posting a lie about us on Gossip Girl is not something that would really hurt us."**

**Another devious smile tugged at Serena's perfectly glossed lips**

"**Little J, you know nothing of what I can do, I can single handedly ruin any future career you have as a designer and you Mr. Dan Humphrey can say goodbye to your future at Yale or any other high priority college...so stay if you want, all I've gotta do is make a few calls and you'll be trapped in that hellhole in you call a home."**

**Everyone in the room was speechless, for those who knew the old Serena saw this as a resurrection of a buried Queen, while Dan and Jenny saw this as the beginning of another Blair Waldorf(terrifying for any Brooklynite).**

**Dan scoffed, he wore a look of disgrace on his face.**

"**Like you can do anything, being _Serena Van Der Woodsen_ does not give you any special abilities, the only thing your good for is dancing on tables and slutting around."**

**A fit of pure anger possessed Serena and before anyone could do anything, She was infront of him, she threw a punch that landed on his face, knocking him off his feet(for a skinny girl she sure packed a punch) and then she was kicking and stomping on him, kicking him deliberately in the stomach, everyone just stood around watching in shock, they had seen Serena in fits of rage before but never like this but then again, no one had spoken to her the way Dan just did.**


	5. Upper East Side vs Brooklyn

**First off I would like to apologize for not posting any updates in quite a while. I've been suffering from writers block but now I'm back and I'll try to update as recent as I can.**

Blair was the first to snap out of the trance. She walked over to Serena and pulled her away from Dan before any more damage could be done.

"Let me go Blair!!!" Serena furiously demanded

"No. It's very brooklyn to start a scene."

"I don't care if I'm causing a fucking scene, I just wanna kill him."

"Hunnie, it is best to publicly humiliate the fool than to kill him silently."

"You people are crazy!!" Dan suddenly exploded from the floor

"Buddy you haven't seen crazy. Let me go Blair."

"I think you had better listen to the woman sis."

"Thank you Chuck." Blair smiled at him

"Your welcome."

Nate quickly took over.

"Blair let me talk to her."

"Okay, just do something to calm her. Chuck and I will take out the garbage."

Nate grabbed Serena and walked her out of the room while Blair and Chuck glared at the pest that littered the floors before them.

"You had better leave." Blair uttered a light but stern warning

"You don't get it do you?" Jenny stated "We belong to this family now."

"No you little pest." Chuck spoke firmly " **YOU **don't understand. You will never be apart of this family, there is no room for scum in this family or anywhere in the upper east side."

"You people are the ones who are scum." Dan did anything but tried to hide his disdain of his sworn enemy

Blair uttered a laugh

"Says you, the filth that grow in the sewers of New York."

"I can't believe I ever wanted to be like you."

"Wishes is all you ever came close to little J."

"Not really or should I remind you of how I brought you down because of your whoring ways?"

Those words stunned Blair and caused her to do something that a lady like her would not do....she sent a painful slap across Jenny Humphrey's face.

"What the hell?" Jenny uttered

"Again I would advice the both of you to leave." Blair's voice rang with acid

"If I were you I'd take the advice, you would not want to deal with both queens of the upper east side at once."

Nate dragged Serena into a nearby bathroom(to avoid Blair's followers) and tried to talk her out of her trigger happy mood.

"Serena?" He spoke her name trying to get her attention

"Nate just let me go so that I can kill him."

"You do not want to kill him."

"No....but I do want to hurt him....badly."

"You can hurt him but it doesn't have to be physically."

Serena calmed down a little.

"Okay then. Lets just go and destroy any chance he has at a future."

Nate smiled a little and unlocked the bathroom door.

They were about to enter the room when they heard what sounded like a slap,Jenny scream a "what the hell?" then Chuck's creepily low voice say something about not wanting to mess with the two queens of the upper east side on the same day. They hurriedly opened the door to the room.

"What's going on here?" Nate asked noticing the red hand print across Jenny's face

"Nothing, just clearing the air, as was promised."

Serena stepped into the middle of the room, taking on the unmistakable posture of the queen who she truly was.

"I'm sure that by now you both know that there is no room for you here."

Dan and Jenny looked around them, finally coming to the realization that this was a battle that they had hopelessly lost and might never be able to win.

"Fine, but just be aware that we aren't going to retreat."

"Trust me, it is in your safety to retreat especially if you want to aspire to anything in this life....although that is highly impossible." Blair retorted with a smile that showed you why she was the queen bitch

The upper east sidders watched as the lower half in the room hastily stormed out. They smiled to themselves, taking pride with the victory they had gained.


End file.
